


Когда наступит лето

by ptashenka



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café Musain, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, probably slightly ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Анжольрас для Грантера — серьёзный стимул не прекращать жить. Грантер для Анжольраса — новая головная боль.





	Когда наступит лето

**[1]**  
Утро понедельника на самом деле не такое отвратительное. Самый отстой обычно начинался в среду. Начав в пятницу, к середине следующей недели Грантер уже обычно не мог просто валяться и пить, нужно было пить и что-то делать, иначе начиналась совсем жесть.

В этот раз он снова не принял прошлый опыт к сведению и, уйдя в запой, так и продолжал лежать в пятнах краски на полу кухни, воображая себя то мессией, то мёртвым. Что, впрочем, было одним и тем же. В результате его вывернуло на пол, а вечер был проведён в компании унитаза. Пора завязывать с этим, решил Грантер, лег на кафель у раковины и заснул беспокойным сном, чтобы хоть как-то изгнать тошноту и почти ощутимое в воздухе болезненное отвращение к самому себе.

 **[2]**  
Когда он проснулся, было за полдень. В ванной воняло, в кухне тоже. Грантер открыл окна и, взяв швабру, тряпку и ведро воды, принялся убирать следы (не)приятного времяпровождения: рвотные пятна и разбитые банки с краской, пустые бутылки и беспорядочные надписи на стенах, за которые его мог порешить хозяин квартиры и добить та странная женщина, изредка приходившая за деньгами.  
Впрочем, многие из этих мутных и не всегда цензурных обрывков мыслей были верными — например, про то, как же... надоела эта жизнь и как необходимо её окончить, и что такие мрази вообще зря топчут мир и лишь тормозят его полёт. Грантер не был поэтом, писать стихи вообще признавалось безграничным правом Прувера, но выражался метко, чётко, даже порой красиво. И, более того, признавал бессмысленность своего существования. Рисовал он неплохо, да. Но шуршать в Земле должны были такие красивые люди, как Жеан, с его бесчисленными веснушками и медной косой, с его шрамами на руках и большими зелеными глазами. А Грантер… так. Мусор. Биомасса. Даже глаза у него — пустые и серые.

 **[3]**  
Они не навещали его, Грантер это точно знал. Перед запоем дверь была нарочно закрыта на все обороты ключа, а главное на внутренний, который невозможно было открыть снаружи. Эр только помнил, как приходил Прувер: стучал кулаками по кожаной обивке двери, пробовал даже открыть замки (у него была копия, кстати, выданная лично именно на случай «уходов») и что-то долго говорил на жалкие и абсолютно неубедительные попытки Грантера доказать, что все в порядке. Голос Жеана, повторяющий у него в голове «Эр, пойми, мы все волнуемся, так больше не может продолжаться», означал, что квартира снова в порядке, чистая и аккуратная, нужные вещи на своих местах, а человек, всё это сделавший, переоделся в чистое и готов к самоистязаниям. Этот период Эр называл «реабилитацией». И постоянно обещал себе начать новую жизнь когда-нибудь никогда. Сейчас ему это просто надоело; единственный вариант заткнуть друга был закурить, но сигарет не оказалось ни в куртке, ни в джинсах, ни в тумбочке, ни под кроватью, в общем, просто нигде, а значит нужно было пойти и купить. Денег было немного, прямо-таки преступно мало, поэтому нужно было продать что-нибудь из картин. Потратив ещё почти час, он откопал пару сносных этюдов и старый портрет Эпонины. Она не обидится, если он отдаст его — сама предлагала. Кстати, раз уж решился вылезти из норы, стоило пойти поискать нормальную еду.  
В холодильнике оказался только жалкий ломтик заплесневелого сыра, а потому Эр просто надел куртку и, застегнув в кармане связку ключей, вышел на площадку. На ручке двери болтался белый пакет. В нём лежал подсохший ржаной хлеб, бок о бок с бутылкой молока. Молоко скисло, и Грантер без сожаления вылил его в многострадальный унитаз. Оно выплёскивалось из горлышка с противным хлюпающим звуком, толчками избавляя бутылку от густой жижи. Грантер в который раз подумал, как же он любит Эпонину. Нет, вот серьёзно. Не стала даже докапываться, просто принесла еду и ушла, идеальная, чёрт возьми, девушка, не будь у нее такие долбанутые на всю голову родители с судимостью. Но хлеба и сыра было мало, а потому Эр оставил Пруверу записку и захлопнул дверь вместо того, чтобы закрыть её. Его ноги сами прошли с телом мимо бара: опасность миновала, значит всё пока было хорошо.

 **[4]**  
Был почти вечер, когда ему наконец удалось продать последний рисунок и отправиться за продуктами. В корзинку как раз отправился кусок ветчины сроком годности до следующего вторника, когда сзади кто-то влетел в него, едва не сбил с ног и повис на руке. Эр сначала вдохнул в легкие густой запах цветов и земли и только затем обернулся, уже зная, кто был таинственным преследователем.

— Рад, что ты выполз. Выглядишь жутко.

Жеан вытащил карманное зеркальце, протянул другу. Из отражения пялилась заспанная рожа, топорщившая начёсанные клоки чёрных волос. Грантер почесал горбинку на переносице, поскрёб подушечкой большого пальца многодневную щетину на и опустил уголки губ, недовольный увиденным, затем бросил взгляд на Прувера.

 **[5]**  
Его порой занимало, почему Жеану бы не сменить пол. Хоть бы и шутки ради. От рождения ему досталась неудачная склонность западать на красивых гетеро парней, но и смешная внешность. У Эра, человека весьма широкого круга общения, кроме Жеана таких интересных знакомых вообще не было. Но поэтишки с лихвой хватало на троих: худющий, с кучей веснушек, хоть делись. Прувер имел обыкновение заплетать косички, носить короткие майки и узкие джинсы, и до дрожи боялся, что Грантер покончит с собой. Он вообще был очень ранимым и заботливым, даже до крайностей доходило: он мог не спать всю ночь, чтобы проследить за чужим сном, не находил себе места, если кто-то грустил. Правда, порой он казался слегка не от мира сего. Но Эп однажды доходчиво объяснила: были прецеденты. Однажды. Грантер потом ради интереса даже хакнул сайт лечебницы, скачал карту и во всем убедился сам. Жан Прувер, попытка суицида, реабилитация пройдена. Жеан, правда, и шрамы-то свои на прятал. Но до изнеможения бегал за остальными, пытаясь оградить их от того, через что проходил медленным шагом сам. А так — ничего особенного. Романтичность, мечтательность, зелёные глаза с привычкой щуриться, морщинки об улыбок. Грантер к нему очень привык. Прувер хороший, если не пытаться лезть в его стихи и в его жизнь.

 **[6]**  
— Ты завис, да? — заговорщически прошептал Жеан ему почти в самое ухо.

Грантер вот уже с минуту пялился на стойку с сигаретами, решая дилемму между «Диор» и «Кэмелом», пытаясь найти то, что будет курить и сам, и что не стыдно будет дать другим. На замечание поэта ответом было гортанное «угу», чем, тот, естественно, удовлетворен не был.

— Ты слышал, что я говорил?

Грантер взял «Кэмел», наплевав на желания остальных, и прошлепал на кассу:  
— Что?

Женщина там неодобрительно воззрилась на Прувера, позвякивавшего браслетиками, подвесочками и перышками, и принялась пробивать товары.  
Грантер честно отсчитал двадцать четыре евро, грустно посмотрел на пятерку в кошельке и тяжко-тяжко вздохнул.

— Молодой человек, себе сигареты покупаете, а о девушке-то не заботитесь, гляньте, все деньги потратили, — наконец хмуро проговорил мужчина за кассой, и Эр не нашёлся, продолжая впихивать покупки в безразмерный зеленый рюкзак, купленный пять лет назад в этом же магазине. А вот Прувер, спаси Бог его гейскую душонку, не растерялся: закинул руки поверх вязаного шарфа чужой на шее и улыбнулся во все тридцать два.  
— Не беспокойтесь, я люблю этого лохматого ублюдка как есть, — и Жеан ногой выпихнул Эра из магазина. Прямо у стеклянных дверей они оба едва не съехали на асфальт от дикого хохота.

— А как он нам вслед посмотрела! Всё, не могу больше, — заливаясь, проговорил юноша, промокнув тыльной стороной запястья выступившие в уголках глаз слезы.

— Если ты не перестанешь пользоваться тенями, нас так и будут принимать за парочку, — проворчал Грантер и шутливо пихнул Жеана плечом.

Хохоча и пихаясь, они направились к Латинскому Кварталу.

 **[7]**  
— В общем, этот…

— Курфейрак, — вежливо подсказал Прувер.

— Вот-вот, как я и сказал. Он хоть гей? Сколько ему лет?

Жеан под осуждающим взглядом Грантера накрутил на средний палец рыжую прядь и с медленной грацией продемонстрировал известный неприличный жест.

— Не помню, чтобы у меня была любящая мамочка, Эр, — фыркнул поэт, — Сейчас сам все увидишь, мой заботливый голубой щенок.

Прувер любил обзаводиться новыми знакомыми, любил чужих людей, любил находить интересных друзей, немного похожих на Грантера. И вообще вращался в таких кругах, куда приличному страшно заглянуть, но ему нужно было одобрение Эра, чтобы запасть на кого-то. Преимущественно потому что художник пригрозил, что ещё одной безответной депрессии Жеан не переживёт.

Кафе «Мюзен» Грантер знал. Слышал от кого-то, что туда, как на мёдом намазанное, слетаются мухи студенчества, но сам не бывал ни разу, и теперь с интересом разглядывал небольшое обшарпанное трёхэтажное здание с широкими окнами. Во множестве полыхал пожар света. На спящей улице поздним вечером «Мюзен» напоминало сияющий атолл в бушующем море тьмы.

Прувер толкнул низкую дверь со следами приклеенных объявлений и вошёл внутрь. Грантер последовал за ним, крутя головой, как сова. Обшарпанные стены с косыми надписями. «Дом, милый дом», «я во ржи и ловлю детей над обрывом, над пропастью», «будем стоять на руинах, пока не станем руинами?» и «беги, Джек, беги, потому что уже увели коня». Всех остальных, более мелких и нечётких, художник не разглядел, но понял, что эта наскальная живопись делалась поверх чужих слов, а потому все высказывания здесь имели богатую историю. И ощутимое двойное дно.

В конце коридора обнаружилась просторная зала с тремя широкими столами, длиной под полтора метра, и множеством стульев. Студенты сидели на них и на полу — причём на стульях не примостился почти никто, — и рисовали плакаты с яркими лозунгами, обсуждая дипломы, зачёты и прочие, несомненно относящиеся к теме вещи. На стенах обнаружились не только плакаты, но и постеры известных групп, и подробные карты. И снова надписи. «Орлы летят». «Стоим на свету во тьме». «И Георгий услышал, как самая правдивая правда начинает звучать ужасной ложью».

Прувер махал кому-то рукой. Из толпы к ним вынырнул юноша в белом фартуке, покрытый побелкой, и закашлялся одновременно со смехом:

— Жеан, хейо. Мы там начали белить постановку, лучше не ходи, пыли там, пыли! Оу, приветики! Мило, что ты привел друга. Жан-Соль Курфейрак, лучше просто Курфейрак, проходи, устраивайся… или просто проходи. Руку пожимать не буду, уж прости, а то все вокруг побелеет. Ой! Раз ты новенький, тебе надо познакомится с Анжольрасом!

Он схватил Грантера за руку, наплевав на собственные запреты делать это, и потащил его через посетителей в более мрачный конец помещения. Там под мигающим плафоном стояли спинами ко всем остальным двое людей, склонившихся над картой Парижа. Курфейрак притормозил на секунду, поправляя растрепавшуюся пышную челку, но только запачкал себе лицо двумя-тремя полосами краски.

— Эм, он нормальный, но как бы нет... В общем… Анжольрас! К тебе пришли!

Художник инстинктивно одёрнул куртку. Человек, стоявший слева, ближе к стене, повернулся. Посмотрел на него чистым, спокойным взглядом, полным странного и непонятного сияния. Но по мере столкновения с Грантером взгляд тускнел. Огонь в нём гас. И вскоре лишь неприметные синие глаза смотрели прямо в вязь шарфа, оценивающе щурился.

— Анжольрас, — довольно очевидно представился он после молчания, протягивая руку с тонкими пальцами для пожатия.

Курфейрак сцапал плечи Грантера, подтолкнул его вперёд:  
— А это… Как тебя, кстати, зовут?

— Грантер, — крепко сжал протянутую ладонь, — Художник. Приятно познакомится.

— Взаимно, Грантер, — дистанцированно улыбнулся студент, передёрнул плечами и отвернулся, — Дай мне минутку договорить с Пьером и я введу тебя в курс дела.

Только сейчас Эр заметил, что прямо по потолку над их головами шла огромная надпись. Заглавными красными буквами: «БОГА НЕТ БЕГИ». Была пропущена запятая, и… Он был очень красивым, этот Анжольрас.

 **[8]**  
Анжольрас сначала закончил разговор со своим другом, странноватым молодым человеком в крупных очках, делавших глаза смотрящего в них больше в пару-тройку раз. Комбефер — так его назвал Анжольрас, — понравился Эру. Выглядел, по крайней мере, рассудительным и прямодушным.  
Только закончив с делами, Анжольрас обернулся к Грантеру. Они поговорили немного — вернее, Анжольрас поговорил, а его предполагаемый собеседник только слушал и кивал.  
Главной организацией в кафе «Мюзен» были Друзья Азбуки, состоявшие из слишком многих людей, чтобы запоминать их имена. Правда, Курфейрака, Комбефера и Анжольраса — золотое трио, — Эр уже знал. Ещё был Прувер. Остальные остались незнакомцами, а расширять круг друзей сейчас не было нужды. Les Amis занимались благотворительностью. Помогали людям по-мелочи и по-крупному. Вмешивались в политику. В общем, были весьма большой занозой в заднице парижского общества. Грантер слышал о них пару раз в новостях, но и предположить не мог, что подойдёт так близко «к революции». Его мало трогали чужие проблемы. НО он честно слушал, решив не разочаровывать Анжольраса. Не в первый же день их знакомства. Да и в конце концов, это ведь новая жизнь. Так хорошо начинать её с таких людей как Анжольрас, так почему бы ради не пожертвовать хоть половиной собственной циничности?

Эр трижды поклялся нарисовать дома на стене его глаза, по обычаю революционного кафе.

 **[9]**  
Эр выходил из кафе в числе последних, поздним-поздним вечером. Поодаль тащился полусонный Жеан, ёжась в толстовке Курфейрака, а её обладатель в одной футболке прыгал вокруг остальных, расплёскивая энергию, которой должно было хватить до утра или до ближайших экзаменов. Ему не было холодно, хотя поздний октябрь этого года в Париже оказался чуть более холодным. Перед ними шли, держась за руки, сразу трое: чихающий каждые пару минут Жолли, смуглая Мюзикетта и лысый неуклюжий Боссюэ, спотыкавшийся в такт звуков аллергии. Компания Друзей Азбуки — такая сплочённая и слаженная, что Грантер просто не представлял, как скоро сможет в неё вписаться. В отличие от Прувера, уже нашедшего объект симпатии.

Грантер вновь поймал себя на том, что пялится в шею Анжольраса. Тот шёл, держа Комбефера за руку, опираясь на его плечо, и зевал, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

 **[10]**  
Это было новым пунктом к самокопаниям. Но, тем не менее, именно в этот момент Грантер понял, что для него началась абсолютно иная жизнь.


End file.
